a evening together
by deeyore3
Summary: Emily had a bad day at school. Her, cal and gillian have take out. Gillian trieds to cheer her up with ice cream. not a really good summary, but please read.


disclaimer: none of it is mine.

This is my first lie to me so please be kind and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

"Hi, cal." Gillian said as she made her way over to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hi, love." He said in his usually accent. Leaning on his arm on his desk.

Before either one had a chance to talk Emily came walking in to her dad office and slumch down on the couch. Gillian saw the sadness in her face and turn towards cal.

"What up, Em?" Cal asked her. Gillian notice that this was father daughter time and diced it was time for her to leave.

"I leave you two along." She said getting up.

"No don't go." Emily said for the first time since she got in to the room. Emily turned on the couch to face them.

"I just had a bad day at school." Emily said to them.

"What happen?" Gillian asked her. Cal was watching them, hiding a smile at how close the two have become and knowing the Emily was that much upset, she will be fine.

"Nothing much just you know that boy I was tell you about." Emily waited for Gillian to remember who she was talking about but cal didn't have a clue.

"What boy?" cal asked.

"Tom, right." Gillian asked and Emily nodded her head. "He in Em, mathematics class."

"What happen?" Cal asked.

"He asked me out on a date. We were supposed to go out tonight. Anyway he cancelled and he going out with holly tonight." Emily said not looking at her dad at all.

"Sorry em." Gillian said feeling sorry for her. Cal got up and sat on the couch next to her pulling in to a hug and kiss the top of her head. Gillian smile at them.

"How about we all go out and get Chinese." Gillian said trying to cheer Emily up.

"That would be great." Emily said as she run over to Gillian and hug her the biggest smile on her face, all the sadness know where to be seen.

Gillian when to her office and got her stuff. On the way out they turn all the light and made sure that all the computers was off as they was the last one there.

"You don't mind me bending there with you two." Gillian asked as her and cal was going to the car where Emily was wanting for them.

"It was your idea." He said to her.

"But it your time with Emily." She said to him.

"Ye well like she said she was supposed to have a date tonight and be at her mum after so i wasn't going to see her anyway, and she loves you." He finshed seen the love in her eeys for Emily.

"Dad." Emily said as they got to where there cars parked. "came you get takeout and eat it at home and me and Gill will meet your there." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, if Gillian will let you ride with her." He said to her knowing that she was going to say yes anyway.

"Of course she can, we will meet you there cal." She said to him. Emily hug him then got in Gillian car. Cal and Gillian hug he kissed her check as she pulled away and got in to the car.

"You really like him, didn't you?" Gillian asked Emily after she was finished finding a radio station.

"Ye." She said to her knowing she need to talk about it but didn't really what to talk to her dad or mum when she got home latter.

"Have you got ice cream and chocolate at home." Gillian asked her. A confused lok come across her face.

"Not sure why?" Emily asked her.

"Best way to get over any thing lots of ice cream and chocolate well as movies." Gillian said with a smile on her face. "Let's make a detour." Gillian said and she turns her car in to another road.

10 minutes later they both got back to Gillian car two bag of shopping each fill with ice cream chocolate some other sugar sweets and some new movies.

"Dad not going to be happy that we got all this stuff." Emily said not really caring what her dad thought.

"We brought it he can't complain." Gillian said her smile got bigger.

10 mintues later they arrve at cal house to see his car al ready in the drive. The door was open and they both walk in.

"Dad." Emily said as they when thought to the kitchen.

"What you got?" cal asked trying to hind the surprise at see both Gillian and Emily with two bag each of shopping.

"Just some stuff after we eat." Gillian said to him as Emily put the ice cream in the freeze.

"How much you got?" cal asked looking at the all the ice cream Emily was putting in the frezze. "are we planning to just eat ice cream fro the next year." Cal asked her.

"Leave her alone." Gillian said to him.

"Come one let eat." Emily said as she pick up her Chinese.

Gillian and cal followed Emily in to the sitting room. Emily was in the arm chair leaving the couch for Gillian and her dad.

"When did you get this?" he asked Emily seen the new movie she had put on.

"When me and gill was at the shop get ice cream." Emily said to him not taken her eyes of the telly. Cal nodded his head then remember something.

"Wait you said you didn't have any money this morning. I gave you enough for lunch and you said the guy was paying for dinner so where did you get the money from?" cal asked her. She was still not looking at him.

"Gillian." She said taking another mouth fall of food. Cal turned to Gillian. She srugge her shoulder at him to say why not.

When the food was finshed Emily when and got the ice cream and all the chocolate. She and Gillian eat most of it. Her dad had a few bit which she was happy about. When the movie was finished Emily said she was going up to her room. She took another tub of ice cream with her.

"I pay you back for the stuff you got her." Cal said to her.

"You really don't have to." She said to him with a smile. "i eat as much as she did."

"You too good to her." He said to her.

"Just trying to cheer her up." Gillian said to him. She notice how close they were sitting together and how it felt so right.

"She was pretty down about that boy." Cal said to her.

"Ye she was but she get over it." Gillian said to him.

"Ye, thanks." He said to her before pulling her in to a hug. They pulled back after a bit but the gap wasn't as much as before.

"Dad." They heard Emily called before she came in to the room. By that time they had pulled back more from each other. "I just phone mum and she said I can stay here tonight. She still at her office any way."

"Sure love." He said to her as she hugs him. "What you going to do tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I going shopping with some friends we was going to have lunch then I was going to hung out at your office if your there." She said to him then she put an innocent face on and asked. "That means I will need some money."

"Sure." He said to her knowing that there was no way he was ever going to say knowing that there was no way he was ever going to say no to her. Gillian thought that this was the best time to leave.

"I better be going." She said as she got up.

"You don't have to go." Cal said as she put his hand on her arm to stop her.

"No I go." She said to him. "I see you at the office tomorrow." She said to cal. "See you em."

"I walk you to the door." Cal said to her. They walk to the front door leaving Emily in the sitting room.

"You didn't have to walk me here." Gillian said to him.

"Ye but I wanted to." He said to her the corner of his mouth turning up in to a smile.

"See you tomorrow cal." She said to him. He kisses the corner of her mouth and she left towards her car. Cal waited till she was in her car and waves her by from the front door.

* * *

so please hit the botton below and telll me what you think of it. :)


End file.
